undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuldreon
Please note you need my explicit permission to make a Kuldreon OC. Request on my message wall. Requests in the comment section can and ''will ''be ignored. The Kuldreon are an increasingly rare species found only in Mt. Ebott, having inhabited it before the war even came. OC Rules * Do not break the canon of the species. * I have the right to deny any OC request. Appearance Kuldreon appear as slightly demonic creatures, save one sub-species. They can vary in size greatly, adult males being able to range from 3'2 to 7'8, with female adults being able to range from 2'8 to 7'10. Sub-Species Xaggera The most common type, the Xaggera are black humanoids that appear to be made out of shadows, with white eyes. Wherever they move, they leave a temporary trail behind. They are typically around 6'2 to 7'4. They are the most agile type of Kuldreon. They are the least "evil" by nature of all demonic sub-species, doing pranks that result in little to no harm. Imps The imps are small and irritating little creatures. They are the fastest and second smartest of the sub-species, and appear as small green creatures. Their body appears as that of a human toddler, with children of six through fourteen years old having large stomachs which contain powerful sleeping gas to which there is no resistance. This can only be activated defensively, and is automatically sprayed when the child is in danger. The stomachs shrink upon the age fifteen and reappear at eighteen, this time containing both the sleeping gas and poisonous gas. The children's mouths are stretched outwards sort of like a snout, and they are circular with sharp teeth all around it. At sixteen, they molt, and their mouths become more like a dragon's snout. They are usually 2'8 to 3'5. The imps are very greedy and are attracted to shiny things, however they are not drawn to them so much that they'd walk into an obvious trap, however a well hidden trap ''can ''fool them. Xula'Ukta The second rarest and most intelligent type, the Xula'Ukta are very strange creatures. They are either blood red or onyx black. Their heads appear as skulls with two large horns, however it is not a normal skull, as it is impossible to see inside the skull due to a cloud of darkness inside. The cloud can not be seen through, even with a large source of light. The red ones' torsos and limbs are in the shape of a human's, however they appear to be made of solid lava, and while being extremely hot to the touch, do not set fire to anything. However, they can burn organic material if touching it long enough. The black ones' bodies appear to be made of black quartz. They enjoy making deals and are rather charismatic. They take joy in murder, and need to do it often as they can only eat the souls of things they killed, and while some try to hold back this natural trait, at some point they need to do it. Xula'Ukta are often named after negative things, such as Calamity, Cancer, and occasionally even Death. Incarnates The rarest and most powerful type of Kuldreon, the Incarnates are angelic creatures. They appear similar to humans but with either white or sky blue eyes. They have white wings, and have very powerful light magic. They are not, however, angels, and are not immortal. Mutations Sometimes Kuldreon are born with "mutations". These can change the way they look, fight, or even grant them abilities. Mutated Kuldreon are often banished. Xaggera * Demonic Wings - Grants them large, bat-like wings that they can use to fly. Rare forms of this grant them crow wings which can fire metallic feathers and regrow them. * Four Arms - Gives them two more arms, which can increase their combat capability. * Inverted Color - They are white with black eyes. Imps *Horns and Tail - The imp has the classic demon tail and horns. *Cookie Cutter Mouth - They retain the mouth from childhood. *Tiny Bat Wings - They get small bat wings that are just enough for them to be able to fly. Xula'Ukta * Cryo - They are ice blue and their body is made of ice. * Hydro - They are blue and their body is made of water. * Geo - They are brown and their body is made of stone. * Atmo - They are gray and their body is made of wind. Incarnates * Fallen Angel - They are gray, with gray crow wings. * Demon - They are black, with black raven wings. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Kuldreon have incredible strength, even the imps(although the imps are obviously the weakest). * Nigh Unflinching: Kuldreon won't flinch from attacks unless they are incredibly powerful. They can still be hurt, however. * Enhanced Speed: Kuldreon are very fast. * Night Vision: Xaggera can see in the dark, no matter how dark it is. * Vale of Shadows: Xaggera can become invisible when in dark shadows. * Wall Climbing: Imps can climb any surface. * Water Breathing: Imps can breathe in water. * Sleeping Gas: Imps can spray sleeping gas. * Poisonous Gas: Adult Imps can spray poison gas.. * SOUL Manipulation: Most deals end with a Xula'Ukta taking control of you. * SOUL Absorbtion: Xula'Ukta can eat SOULs. This is the only way to keep them hydrated, but it also acts as food. * Charisma: Xula'Ukta are extremely charismatic, and can use this to their advantage. * Light Magic: Incarnates are capable of performing light magic. * Flight: Incarnates are capable of flight. Diet The Kuldreon each have unique diets. Xaggera don't need to eat, only stay hydrated, Imps are omnivores and can eat anything that is physically possible for them to consume with little to no consequences, Xula'Ukta can eat most food(they are particularly fond of Burgers and Sushi), and must eat SOULs to stay hydrated. Finally, Incarnates are herbivores, and can eat any type of plant, including poisonous ones. History The Kuldreon were a race that lived peacefully under Mt. Ebott. Back then, they were more primitive, most of them about as advanced as cavemen, and a few being as advanced as those from the medieval times. They lived as the war raged on and the sounds of screams and metal on metal could be barely heard. But one day, the monsters came. Both races were terrified of the other, and another small battle took place, in which the Kuldreon were nearly forced into extinction. The remaining managed to escape, but they were only about 17% of what there used to be. Location The Xaggera often reside in the Capital, the Imps pretty much anywhere, the Xula'Ukta in Snowdin and the Incarnates in Waterfall and Hotlands. They are not restricted to stay in these areas, however. Category:Species Category:Kuldreon